The Present Time "Kanon" - Part 1
“ ” 前編 |Story Romaji Title = Za purezento taimu “Kanon” zenpen}} The Present Time “Kanon” - Part 1 is the 210 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Present day, the night of November 12 . Roller coaster Idol Kanon returned to her dressing room surprised by the sight of Keima's body, laying in the middle of the room asleep. She asked Apollo what was happening, but the goddess only responded that she had won him in a lottery game, which made Kanon interested in what game it was. At that moment, Keima rose up from his sleep, staring at Kanon. But rather than responding in his usual fashion, "Keima" looked around and started crying for games. As "Keima" continued to flail around, looking for his games, Apollo declared that "he" has woken up: the seven year old Keima Katsuragi! Before the current time, Vulcan explained to all the other Goddesses about Keima's "time travel". What truly happened with him was not that he was simply sent to the past, but he rather switched places. If Keima truly went to the past, it would be hard for the young Keima to stay there. This was the reason why instead of time travel, their spirits were switched with each other. This meant that Keima (17yrs) was in his 7 year old body, and visa-versa. The flailing Keima Apollo and Kanon were observing was therefore in reality his 7 year old self in his 17 year old body. Vulcan also warned the goddesses that certain that came to the young Keima could harm the 17 year old Keima, and that they should be cautious. Because of this, she desired Apollo to put the young Keima back to sleep if he ever woke up. But Apollo was not at all in the mood to stay quiet. Instead she wanted to have some fun with this young boy. Kanon tried to ask "Keima" what was wrong, but because he didn't know who she was, he asked who was she. This surprised Kanon a bit. To make the scenario even more dramatically, Apollo lied to Kanon that "Keima" had amnesia. Using this as an excuse, Apollo pleaded Kanon to nurse "Keima" back to health. Apollo, in thought, had a plan up her sleeves. Deducing that Kanon would be watching over "Keima", for Apollo, this would ensure that Keima's "future partner" would be decided. Yet, all of this was just a shallow thought by Apollo. On the table within the dressing room, there was game case with Kanon on the front, with the title "Crescent Stage". "Keima" asked what this game was, to which Kanon explained that it was a game she appears in. "Keima" became excited over this new game and demanded a game console. Looking at how joyful "Keima" was, Kanon blushed and hurried to get a console from her bag. "Keima" was yet again excited when he looked at the PFP, which he, with the mind of his 7 year old self, has never used. Kanon was shocked to see Keima smile, since she has never see him do so. Out of interest "Keima" asked where this console was sold, which made Kanon think for a moment. Minutes later, Kanon's manager Okada came in to bring her to the next rehearsal, but she was not there. She was at the game store, with "Keima", looking at the shelves of games. "Keima" was over-excited by the numbers of games, especially a sequel to a game. Kanon asked if remembered anything, but all that this young minded "Keima" remembered was the plot to the game before the sequel. Even though she wanted his attention, all "Keima" thought was the depression because he didn't have money. Kanon offered to buy it for him, which made him very happy. At the counter, with her face covered by her scarf and hat, Kanon attempted to buy the game "Keima" wanted. But, after the games had been scanned by the register, one customer noticed that Kanon was the all-star Kanon. this exclamation created an uproar among the people within the store. Kanon quickly picked up the games and hurried to "Keima", pulling his arm to get out of the store. Even on the streets, she kept pulling his arm in escape. With "Keima" who had "amnesia", Kanon was quite stumped as to what to do next. Trivia Reference Category:Summary